prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
American Airlines Center
The American Airlines Center (AAC) is a multi-purpose arena, located in the Victory Park neighborhood, near downtown Dallas, Texas. The venue serves as the home to the Dallas Mavericks of the National Basketball Association, and the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League. The arena is also used for concerts and other live entertainment. It opened in 2001 at a cost of $420 million. By 1998, the Dallas Mavericks, then owned by H. Ross Perot, Jr., and the Dallas Stars were indicating their desire for a new facility to replace the dated Reunion Arena. Dallas taxpayers approved a new hotel tax and rental car tax to pay for a new facility to cover a portion of the funding, with the two benefiting teams, the Mavericks and the Stars, picking up the remaining costs, including cost overruns. The new arena was to be built just north of Woodall Rodgers Freeway near Interstate 35E on the site of an old power plant. On March 18, 1999, American Airlines announced that it would be acquiring the naming rights for the arena for US$195 million. American Airlines is headquartered in Fort Worth and is based at Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport. On July 27, 2001, the facility opened with the largest ribbon-cutting ceremony ever, according to the Guinness Book of Recordsneeded. The first event occurred the next day with an Eagles concert. On the next night, the arena hosted the last show of Michael Flatley's Feet of Flames tour. The first sporting event took place on August 19, 2001 with the Dallas Sidekicks of the World Indoor Soccer League taking on the San Diego Sockers. Events *RAW - January 14, 2002 *Jakked - January 19, 2002 *RAW - June 3, 2002 *Heat - June 9, 2002 *Smackdown - December 5, 2002 *Velocity - December 7, 2002 *RAW - June 16, 2003 *Heat - June 22, 2003 *Heat - November 16, 2003 *Survivor Series - November 16, 2003 *RAW - October 3, 2005 *Saturday Night's Main Event - July 15, 2006 *RAW - January 29, 2007 *Heat - February 2, 2007 *RAW - July 2, 2007 *ECW - July 3, 2007 *Smackdown - July 6, 2007 *Night of Champions - June 29, 2008 *RAW - March 30, 2009 *ECW - March 31, 2009 *Smackdown - April 3, 2009 *RAW - December 7, 2009 *NXT - June 1, 2010 *Superstars - June 3, 2010 *Smackdown - June 4, 2010 *Hell in a Cell - October 3, 2010 *RAW - March 7, 2011 *NXT - October 12, 2011 *Superstars - October 13, 2011 *Smackdown - October 14, 2011 *RAW - August 13, 2012 *RAW - February 25, 2013 *Superstars - March 1, 2013 *RAW - December 16, 2013 *Superstars - December 20, 2013 *Hell in a Cell - October 26, 2014 *RAW - January 19, 2015 *Superstars - January 22, 2015 *Main Event - April 7, 2015 *SmackDown - April 9, 2015 *RAW - October 19, 2015 *Superstars - October 22, 2015 *RAW - April 4, 2016 *Superstars - April 7, 2016 *Main Event - August 30, 2016 *SmackDown - August 30, 2016 *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs - December 4, 2016 *Great Balls of Fire - July 9, 2017 *RAW - March 19, 2018 *SmackDown - March 20, 2018 *205 Live - March 20, 2018 *Main Event - March 21, 2018 *RAW - September 17, 2018 *Main Event - September 19, 2018 *RAW - July 1, 2019 *Main Event - July 3, 2019 *SmackDown - January 24, 2020 *205 Live - January 24, 2020 External links * American Airlines Center Official Site * American Airlines Center at Wikipedia * American Airlines Center at Pro Fight DB Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States